Objective: The purpose of the Administrative Core Unit is to provide overall direction and oversight of the Program, promote interaction among the investigators, and provide effective budget management and administrative assistance. Description: The offices of Dr. Shattil and Tawana Young are located immediately adjacent to the laboratories of Dr. Shattil and Ginsberg. The program will require extensive interactions between the participants, as well as access to the central UCSD electronic mail system, computing facilities and fiscal management software. The Administrative Core Unit will coordinate the monitoring of research within and between projects, optimize utilization of the other core units, interact with departmental and UCSD fund managers, schedule "work-in-progress" research meetings and meetings of the Advisory Boards, and prepare reports to the NIH.